


Essere un altro

by Pampa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention of abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampa/pseuds/Pampa
Summary: Storia scritta per la #26promptchallenge indetta dal gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfic&Fanart"Prompt: 4/26 Prigionia





	Essere un altro

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la #26promptchallenge indetta dal gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfic&Fanart"  
> Prompt: 4/26 Prigionia

Quando portò Megan a casa per la prima volta, suo padre gli disse di essere fiero di lui. Aveva trovata proprio una bella ragazza.  
-Cominciavo a preoccuparmi, ragazzo, ma sono lieto di sapere che tutto è tornato normale.-  
Billy si limitò ad annuire e ad apprezzare il fatto che quella sera, a meno di non fare qualche cazzata nel giro di due ore, sarebbe andato a letto senza aver litigato con suo padre.  
Megan in effetti era molto carina, un po’ zoccola forse, ma quello veniva in aiuto a Billy. Non era nemmeno troppo stupida se paragonata agli standard di Hawkins.  
Però non era ciò che Billy voleva. No.   
Sin dal primo momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia di quella stupida scuola, aveva avuto occhi solo per una persona. E suddetta persona non somigliava nemmeno un po’ a Megan, nè a nessun’altra ragazza di Hawkins. Però non poteva averla.   
Non poteva perché era un ragazzo, come lui, ed era sbagliato. Nonostante avesse conosciuto altri con i suoi stessi gusti quando viveva in California, suo padre si era sempre preoccupato di fargli sapere cosa pensava di due uomini che avevano una relazione. A volte a parole, a volte con le azioni, ma sempre in modo chiaro e preciso. In modo che Billy non dovesse mai avere dubbi sull’argomento.  
Nonostante ciò, una parte di lui continuava a preferire Steve Harrington a Megan. Non andava bene e lo sapeva, ma era più forte di lui, non poteva controllare l’eccitazione e la gioia che provava quando gli stava vicino. Però non doveva farlo. Ecco perché non perdeva occasione per insultarlo o umiliarlo. In quel modo, forse, gli sarebbe passata ma, soprattutto, Steve non avrebbe mai cercato di legare con lui. Non avrebbe rischiato di sviluppare gli stessi sentimenti malsani di Billy, né avrebbe mai dovuto avere a che fare con la crudeltà di Neil Hargrove.  
Pertanto, Billy si sarebbe accontentato di una Megan. Probabilmente l’avrebbe lasciata alla fine del liceo, anche altri ragazzi lo facevano, e se ne sarebbe trovato un’altra, una che potesse andar bene a suo padre e grazie alla quale sarebbe riuscito a tenere in piedi quella farsa che era la sua vita.


End file.
